Revelations
by scoop-the-warrior
Summary: Severus Snape: A spy working for the Light and Dark, someone who relies on body language and behaviour to judge a situation, background and person. But he is missing something, something to do with the Boy Who Lives To Annoy. A nightly Occlumency session with Potter brings forth revelations that he never quite expected...rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings, Harry Potter fans! This is my first attempt at a Severus/Harry bonding fic. It does NOT contain slash. It's already finished; I'll upload one chapter every Monday. Again, this is my first attempt at Snape and Harry, I've tried my best but I am by no means perfect. Still, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>I am missing something<em>.

Severus Snape was not a stupid man. Being a spy, he was often more observant than most normal people were. It was something he had come to learn, something that was necessary to stay alive. After all, if he could not read the Dark Lord's body language, then how would he know how to respond without getting himself – and everyone on the Light side – killed?

But as he sat in his office, late one night, he could not help but think he had missed something, something big. The day had been absolutely hellish; Potions class with third year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's had been a nightmare with two of them getting into a fistfight had been bad enough and then having to deal with Potter being in his office was even worse. He knew those lessons were doomed right from the very start and he was right.

First the boy was lazy and refused to do the work and _then_ he had the nerve to go snooping into Severus' pensieve the second his back was turned! He could not stand for such a blatant invasion of his privacy, and nor would he, Dumbledore be damned. So he did exactly what he wanted to do in the first place: throw Potter out of his office and canned the lessons.

But there was something bugging him about their exchange. Potter had been _quiet._ He did not fight Severus, he did not say anything, in fact. He just ran from the room as if he was on fire. That was not the arrogant, rule breaking boy Severus had come to know in his potions class.

And then there was his reaction when they got back into Severus' office. The boy knew Severus was angry, any blind fool would have known that. But he flinched. The Potter brat, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, had _flinched_ and, perhaps even unconsciously, tried to put as much distance between him and the irate Potions master. The way he looked up at him...the only thing on Potter's face was _fear_. He had been genuinely afraid of him, even more so when Severus raised a hand to open the door to get rid of the boy.

He hated – the word didn't seem strong enough for Severus _– _to admit it, but the boy's reaction reminded Severus of himself...the way he had been when his father got angry with him. The way he did what was asked without so much as a peep, the way he tried to create some distance, the way he had _flinched_...not to mention the very white face the boy had had when caught in the pensive.

It was almost as if he..._no, that cannot be possible. The boy is a pampered prince at his home!_ Severus thought, shaking his head. But even as he tried to convince himself of that fact, images flitted through him mind...a young boy running from others, a black haired kid trying to get away from a dog, the feeling of happiness when he looked into that blasted Mirror of Erised…the deep anguish he felt when he saw the Diggory boy die in front of him...and the clothes – if they could even be called that; they were nothing more than rags – in all of the memories prior to him coming to Hogwarts.

Severus was not a stupid man. But he had missed something, and he was going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First of all, I would like to say thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. I didn't expect as many as I got, which boosts my confidence up just slightly. I hope I can do this story justice and live up to your expectations.**

**Warning: This contains references of abuse**

**Disclaimer: The story, characters and any recognisable references belong to JK Rowling, not me. I am simply writing this for fun.**

* * *

><p>The very next day, Severus decided to get some answers. He tried to tell himself that it was unnecessary and that it was just a general check-up on the brat's wellbeing. After all, the boy <em>was<em> supposed to be the one to kill the Dark Lord, and it was his duty to make sure he was up to the task. That, and the fact he promised to protect the blasted boy all those years ago.

_It has become a full time job!_ He thought as he walked briskly through the halls, his black robes billowing behind him. He had to suppress a smile when he saw some of the younger years squeak and run away at the sight of him; a smile was not something the supposed bat of the dungeon would do.

One might think that the first place to get information would be Dumbledore, but Severus knew that would be an extremely pointless endeavour. Partly because he had no idea where Dumbledore even was, and partly because he knew _exactly _how the exchange would go.

All the old man would do is twinkle his eyes at him and offer him a blasted lemon drop. He would then proceed to call Severus 'my boy' and not answer any of his questions. He had experienced that far too many times, and knew better to try that route.

No, he needed to speak to someone who most likely actually cared about the boy.

After knocking on her door and hearing an 'enter,' Severus walked into Minerva's office to find her sitting at her desk with a mound of papers in front of her. She sighed when seeing who it is.

"And what is going on between our houses now?" She asked in a tired voice. "Please don't tell me there was another muggle brawl."

"There was not another muggle brawl," Severus assured her smoothly, closing the door behind him. "Something happened last night and let's just say...I am starting to re-evaluate things."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Well now, this is interesting. What happened?"

"Not important," he told her, waving a hand. Despite what some people may think, the two had a pretty close working relationship. Minerva had been one of his teachers, and had always been there to help. Just because their students fought did not mean they didn't get along. "I need some answers."

"What's going on, Severus?" She asked, now sounding quite concerned. "I am assuming this has to do with one of the members of my house, otherwise you would not be here, talking to me. Who is it?"

"Potter."

_That_ made her mouth drop open to form a 'O' shape. "You have come here...to talk about...Potter?" She asked, sounding rather surprised. Severus nodded. "Are you telling me you have _finally_ seen past the grudge you hold against the boy?"

He scowled at her. "You know damn well that it is an act and nothing more."

"But you still think he is arrogant, an image of his father."

Severus sighed; he had to admit he did think that. "Perhaps I was wrong," he admitted. "Now, will you answer my questions?"

"It depends on what they are."

_Of course it does._ "When...they died, who did the boy go to?" He asked. Severus had always been quite curious of that; Dumbledore had never told him. Why, Severus had no idea. No one knew what went on in Dumbledore's mind. "Was it another magical family?"

"Oh, good heavens, no!" Minerva exclaimed. "A magical family? That _would_ have been the sensible choice, but no, he did not go to anyone with magic."  
><em>Well, that explains why he knew so little back in his first year.<em> "Who did he go to, then?"

"Lily's sister."

Now it was Severus' turn to be surprised. "Petunia?" He asked, hoping that he was wrong. Of course, Lily only had the one sister. Sure enough, Minerva nodded grimly. "You...you are joking. Surely you must be."

"I wish I was."

"But she _hated_ magic!"

Minerva nodded again. "I know. I remember Lily complaining about how she had to go home and hide her gift because of his sister's jealousy. I told Dumbledore he was mad for placing the boy there but he would not listen to me. After...it happened, I spent a few days watching the house in my other form."

"And what did you find?"

"A family that over-indulged their son. He was – is – the size of a baby whale and they give into his every whim."

That sounded like what Severus had expected of Potter. "And that would be his cousin, correct?"

"Yes. The differences between the two are great. One was pampered, one was ignored."

"How do you know that?" He asked. If he knew Dumbledore, then he knew that he probably told Minerva not to hang around the neighbourhood. Of course, she could have stayed there as a poor runaway cat…that most likely would not have drawn any attention.

She smiled sadly. "I've visited many times over the years in my other form. I did not approach him, but what I saw from afar was enough. The boy was starved, Severus, and treated as a slave. He worked in the summer sun while his cousin got to laze around. I do not know how bad it got for him but I do know that prior to coming here, Harry Potter was likely never shown an ounce of love or care."

_Well, damn_. There went every preconceived notion of him being spoiled and pampered. "Have you told Dumbledore?"

"I couldn't. He forbade me from visiting; said if he found out he would fire me. That is what he told me, anyway. I have done what I can over the years to help but I doubt it has been enough," she said gravely. Severus nodded; judging by his reaction from last night, he doubted that too. "If you don't mind my asking, what brought this on?"

Severus looked at her, wondering if he should tell the truth. Eventually he decided he should; she had, after all, been kind enough to reveal everything. "Occlumens," he told her. "He is very...poor at it. Some of the things I have seen in his mind disturb me." Or at least he would tell part of it...what happened in his pensieve would stay between him and Potter.

"Severus, his behaviour over the last five years should have been enough to disturb you!" She exclaimed, now sounding exasperated. "Honestly, you call yourself a spy yet you have not noticed anything that is important!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything important, hm? Would you be so kind to explain that?"

Minerva sighed. "His behaviour, Severus, is not normal, it never has been. When you were eleven would you have battled a troll, or risked facing your parent's killer? Would you have faced a Basilisk when you were twelve? Would you have fought off approximately one hundred Dementor's when you were thirteen? Would you pick at the food served here? Have you never noticed he is always on edge? Would you have been that way in a school that is supposed to be one of the safest places?"

_Well, yes_, Severus thought. Perhaps he would not have been quite so reckless but he would not have given a second thought to his safety, because he was brought up to believe that he _just didn't matter_. Others did, but Severus? Oh, no. He was always the boy who was an outcast, never fitting in, always expecting to be attacked or hit…especially by a certain group of Gryffindor's.

He certainly would _not_ have eaten food like Ronald Weasley…if anything, Severus would have picked at it, unused to the rich quality. As for being on edge…he had _always_ been on edge at school; some of his favourite tormenters were there and they lived to make his life miserable. Hogwarts was safer than his father's house, yes, but it did not feel overly safe to _him_.

It alarmed Severus that there were so many similarities between them.

"Let me tell you a story, Severus," she said, leaning forward. "One that cannot leave this room. The first night of his first year, I checked in on the dorms, as I so often do, to make sure no one was terribly homesick. In his dorm, all first years were sleeping soundly, _including_ Potter. But he was not in his bed, Severus, he was _under_ his bed."

_Oh dear_. Severus remembered the feelings of safety by being hidden in small dark spaces where adults could not get to. Had Potter felt the same safety he had? Had Potter slept there, for the same reasons he had? "And...does he still?"

"No," she said, sounding slightly smug. "A simple compelling charm took care of that, if he so much as looks at that space he'll be compelled to get into the bed. Not under it."

"Very Slytherin of you," Severus approved.

"I will take that as a compliment. But Severus, don't you see? You say that Potter is reckless and that he risks his own life. But he does not do it for the reasons you think. If you noticed you would have seen that, after winning at Quidditch, he does not go celebrate with his team. He more often than not goes to the library, or makes an excuse to get away. Miss Granger kindly informed me of that fact."

At first he was not sure where Minerva was going with that, but then he realised: Potter's behaviour, while similar to James' behaviour, wasn't driven by a need to be noticed by others, or to be worshiped like a hero.

No, Potter did such acts to protect those he loved by offering himself up first, because if he died, it would not matter to the people around him. He thought others to be better, more deserving, than him…a belief that would have been drummed into him after years of abuse.

_Oh, Lily, I have messed up bad._

"You realise now, don't you?"

"Yes," Severus said hoarsely. Oh, how could he be so wrong? He was a spy, for goodness sake! "Yes, I realise."

She nodded. "Good. You say he is like James, but Severus – he is more like you. I am not telling you to go become friends with the boy; I think you doing so would scare him senseless. But do not continue to blame him for what James acted like. They are very, very different people. Now, if you don't mind, I have papers to grade."

Recognising this as a dismissal, Severus nodded once and stood. Once out of her office, he leant against the wall, his mind spinning with all the new information he had just learned. How could he have missed it? How could _Dumbledore_ have missed it? Clearly the boy was not what he expected. How is it that he, spy for the Dark Lord, had not seen what was going after five years?! It had taken many trips into his mind to notice something was amiss and even then he had not wanted to believe it.

Minerva was right; he was far more like Severus than his own father. That didn't sit well with Severus, because that meant he'd had a similar past to what Severus had experienced it. And he wouldn't wish that upon anyone, not even Potter.

He shook his head and walked down towards the Great Hall. Dinner was fast approaching and after the talk he'd just had, he needed something in his system otherwise he'd faint. As he went, he remembered a vow that he made...a vow to protect him from harm. Severus had never, _ever,_ thought of the ways he could have been harmed at home. No, he had been too blind to see past old prejudices to realise the truth.

He had been blind, but now his eyes were open.

_I have failed you in the past, Lily, but mark my words...I will _not_ fail you again. I will keep the boy safe._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Greetings, my readers! Yes, this is a day late. I've had some family stuff this last week so I've been quite busy with things and it wasn't until I woke up this morning that I realised I hadn't posted. So, my apologies, I won't make it a habit.**_

_**Before we go any further I feel I should warn you that this story doesn't have action or anything like that in it. It's purely fluff - non slash fluff - between Severus and Harry. You have been warned, so if you're expecting they're going to go off fighting Voldemort together, my apologies, you're not going to find that here.**_

_**Moving on...**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters and noticeable plot points belong to JK Rowling, not me.**_

* * *

><p>Severus had decided to bring the boy down to his office the next day after Potions for a <em>talk<em>, but it seemed making plans were useless, because at dinner, he realised that Potter was nowhere to be found. That, at first, didn't bother him, but then he overheard Umbridge, the Toad of Hogwarts, complaining about how Potter had failed to turn up to her class and how, if up to her, she would expel him.

At that, Flitwick had also chimed in, saying Potter wasn't in Charms either. Nor had he made an appearance in Divination; according to Trelawney that meant he was likely due for unexpected luck – how _that_ was possible, Severus had no idea. Of course, no one commented on him being in History of Magic, but from what he gathered, no one had seen Potter since he'd run from Severus' office.

_Okay, Lily, time for me to make up for the massive mistake I have made,_ he thought. He needed to make sure the boy was alright. For all he knew, he could have collapsed after having yet another vision and could be in dire need of medical attention.

So, after making an excuse of needing to brew potions for the medical wing, Severus excused himself and exited the great hall, noticing that while Granger looked worried, Weasley was stuffing his face, as per usual. As he passed them, however, the boy stopped eating and gave Severus what could only be described as a death glare, as if he blamed Severus for Potter's disappearance.

Perhaps it was his fault.

Remembering what Minerva told him, Severus decided that the first place to check would be the library. After thoroughly searching the place and finding no Potter, he then moved look down at the Quidditch pitch, knowing how fond the boy was of flying. He wasn't there either.

Where to check next, Severus didn't know. He and Potter did not have the best relationship and he had no idea where the boy would go if he needed to spend some time away from his little friends.

But then Severus remembered what Minerva said, about how they were similar. If it were Severus, where would he go?

Well, the answer to that was rather obvious: the room that no one would be able to find. The Room of Requirement. Severus made his way there, and proceeded to walk past three times while thinking what he hoped would be the same thing Potter had thought to gain access: _I need a place to be alone_.

The room that greeted Severus wasn't very big, but it had everything someone might need: a single bed, a couch, bookshelves that contained some books, both study and recreational alike, and wooden desk which Potter was currently slumped over, clearly asleep.

Silently, Severus walked towards the sleeping boy, wondering what was so important that he could not be bothered to turn up to class. As he got closer, he realised that Potter was lying on top of several pieces of parchment. Stealthily, without waking the slumbering boy, he took them and looked through them. What was so important that he would risk house points and detention?

_Snuffles,_

_So, I just got out of my lessons with Snape. It was...interesting. You wanna know why? Because he left me alone and I found myself drawn to his pensieve. You know what I saw in that? You. And my dad. You bullied him! I know you didn't like him at school but you __bullied__ him! Of all the things you've said over the years you never mentioned how bad you treated him! He didn't deserve it that day, he was just minding his own business and you just...you attacked him! I can't...I can't even…_

The letter ended there. Clearly Potter didn't know what else to say to the mutt. Frowning, he moved onto the next one.

_Snuffles,_

_You know, everyone always told me what a good man my father was but no one ever told me that he was as bad as Dudley! Did it never cross any of your minds that you should have maybe mentioned how he acted? And my mother, she hated him! How the hell did they end up together? You lot were mean bullies, no, you're worse than that! I always blamed Snape, you know. Always thought he was a horrible, mean guy because of the way he treated me, and the way he would talk about my father but he was right all along! You attacked him for no reason! _

Once again, that letter was unfinished. Clearly Potter wanted to say something to the mutt and didn't think anything that had come out was good enough.

_Remus,_

_You told me that Dumbledore made you a Prefect to reel in my dad and Sirius...well you did a pretty damn well terrible job at it! I saw some of Snape's memories and they're pretty disturbing. You actually _let_ them do that? I can't believe you! I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one!_

At that, Severus snorted softly. He always thought that Remus was supposed to be the responsible one as well, but he did very little to keep Potter and the mutt's heads from getting too big. Severus continued to go through the pieces of parchment. It seemed Potter and started and stopped many partial letters since he left Severus's office. Most of them went along the same lines of Potter demanding answers, or saying how horrified he was. The only one that was different was the end one.

_Professor Snape,_

_I'm sorry I looked in your pensieve and saw your memories. I was angry because you kept on seeing all mine and I couldn't prevent it...and when I saw it I just...I felt like I had to see what was inside. Same thing happened when I went into Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve last year...it was like once I saw it I couldn't fight it. _

_Anyway. I'm sorry I saw that. And I'm sorry what they did. I don't blame you for hating me. Honestly I would be surprised if you didn't hate me. If I was a professor and I had Dudley's kid in my class then I probably wouldn't treat him all too well either. I'd probably hate him. It would probably be unfair but I guess when someone treats you as bad as that…_

_So, um, yeah. Sorry. And…sorry for what they did. _

The letter ended there. Potter was _apologizing_ for what he did? That was new. Perhaps Severus really did read the boy wrong. And what was with the references to Dudley? He assumed that was his cousin, the brat of Petunia Dursley and the man she married. Exactly what did that boy do to Potter?

He shook his head and put the pieces of parchment back on the desk. And that was when he saw it. A scar, on Potter's hand. It was not just any scar, thought. It was a message: _I must not tell lies_. He knew many things about the dark arts and he knew only one object that would make such a message in Potter's own handwriting.

Suddenly, he was furious, but not at the boy sleeping in front of him for a change. Someone was using a dark object, and he wanted – needed – answers.

"Potter," Severus said softly. The boy gave an odd little snort but did not wake up. "Potter! Get up, boy!"

_That_ got the effect Severus desired. He shot upright and looked around wildly. "Sorry, Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean to fall asleep on...wait," he said, and blinked. He noticed Severus standing over him. "Uh...hi," he said awkwardly.

"Eloquent as always," Severus drawled. "Tell me something, Potter. How did you acquire those scars on your hand?"

"What...what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Potter asked, clearly side stepping the conversation.

"You are not the only person who has made use of this room. Now answer my question: how did you acquire those wounds on your hand?" He asked again. Potter looked down at the scars, and then back up at Severus, looking quite nervous. He mumbled something that Severus could not hear. "Speak up, Potter."

"Detentions with Umbridge," he mumbled. Severus' eyebrows shot up. A teacher was using it on the Golden Boy? Why had he not complained about it? Clearly Potter was uncomfortable with the silence, because he started talking once more. "She has this...this thing. It's like a quill but when she made me write lines with it, it didn't use ink...it would cut into my skin...use my blood…"

That did not sound good. "Do you know if anyone else has been subjected to these sorts of detentions?"

Potter shrugged. "No one speaks about it."

"Why on earth not? An object of this nature is illegal, Potter!"

"Well how the hell would I know that?" Potter shot back at him. "It's not like Umbridge told me when she made me do it! I assumed everyone knew about it, McGonagall told me to just do what she asked and keep my head down!"

Severus sighed. This was not a situation he wanted to be in. "Your hand, Potter. Does it hurt for no reason?" Potter just looked at him blankly. "Extended use will result in nerve damage, Potter, so I ask again, does it hurt for no reason?"

He shrugged. "It...it feels tingly sometimes. It would probably be worse if I didn't use Murtlap though."

So the boy wasn't a complete dunce. "Hm," he said. "Wait here, Potter. I will be back momentarily. If you leave this room I will come and find you, and I think we both know you do not want me invading Gryffindor tower to drag you down to my office, am I correct?"

The boy paled and nodded at that. Severus gave him a curt nod and exited the room. He hurried down to his office, where he grabbed several vials that would be needed to ensure the wound on Potter's hand would not get any worse. As an afterthought, he also grabbed a jar of a scar salve he created. If his suspicions were correct, the boy would have several old scars that he probably wanted removed.

Once he had everything, he put it all in a bag which he shrunk so that no one would see or ask questions about what he was carrying. Then he made his way back to the Room of Requirement.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I know this is late yet again. Time once again got away from me, as it so often seems to do, and by the time I remembered about posting it, I was half asleep. I know it's not a good excuse but I'll try not to let it happen again. Next week will be better, though, my head has been a bit...distance as of late, thanks to some lovely harsh antibiotics...**

**Moving on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: All recognisiable characters and plot points belong to JK Rowling, not me. I get no money from doing this.**

* * *

><p>Harry had no idea what to think. Severus Snape, of all people, had found him. He had thought the Room of Requirement would be the one place he wouldn't be disturbed but it seemed he was wrong. Just how had the man known he would be there, and how had he gained access? Harry knew that others could get in when he was running DA meetings, but they knew what to think. Snape...Snape didn't know.<p>

Did he?

Harry shook his head; he didn't want to think about that. His privacy had been invaded by the one person who hated him the most, and he couldn't even escape from it! He knew that if he left, Snape would indeed find him and drag him to his office. It was just something Snape would do.

_How long have I been here, anyway?_ Harry wondered, looking around the room he often escaped to. He had run to the room right after leaving Snape's office and started to write to Sirius and Remus. Nothing he wrote came out the way he wanted, though, resulting in many half-finished letters.

_The letters!_

Harry looked down at them, and suddenly felt sick. Had Snape seen them? He rather hoped not, but it seemed that he had, because they were in a neat little pile, as if someone had organised them.

_Great, just great…I suppose I deserve it, though, after what I did,_ Harry thought, standing up to stretch. He was really rather sore after sleeping at the desk. _At least he'll know I feel like crap over it,_ Harry thought as he moved over towards the bed and flopped down on his stomach. He buried his face in the pillow and let out a sigh.

Why couldn't anything go right for a change?

The door opened and then shut. Snape was back, but Harry couldn't be bothered to face the man. He was too exhausted, too overwhelmed, to do so. After seeing those memories…he felt sick. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and forget about everything and everyone.

People had said his father was a good man. James Potter was a bully…he was _not _good.

Everyone had lied.

That fact really hurt more than anything else.

"Potter," Snape's voice said in the usual brisk manner, "please sit up. I will not have a conversation with the back of your head."

Oh. A _conversation_. That sounded delightful.

Harry knew that ignoring the Potions Master would only cause trouble, though, so he forced himself upright. He avoided Snape's gaze, though, because he knew what he would find: anger, hatred, annoyance…all the usual fun things.

"Mr Potter, I will –"

"Harry," he cut across him without thinking, and then grimaced. He really shouldn't interrupt the man. _I'll probably be cut up into little pieces now…_

"Excuse me?" Snape asked softly. Harry risked a look at the man. Surprisingly, he didn't look angry. His face was oddly blank. Still, Harry shook his head, unwilling to explain, and he heard Snape sigh. "If you are –"

"So do I have to take potions for my hand?" Harry cut across him a second time, unwilling to talk about anything. Snape raised an eyebrow at him, and he felt the blood rush to his face. "Uh…sorry, Sir, I shouldn't have interrupted you."

"No, you should not have," Snape agreed, and then pulled something from his robes and enlarged it to reveal a bag with different sized vials and jars in it. "But in answer to your question, yes, you shall have to take several potions. If you weren't such a dunderhead you would not need so many, but you let it continue."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the insult. He hated having to take potions; medicine was something that he just didn't deserve. The Dursley's had proven that over and over.

But Harry couldn't exactly tell Snape that, so instead, he took the one that Snape offered him and downed it in one gulp…and almost spat it out.

"Gah, what _was_ that?" He asked, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. "Uh…I mean…"

"It is a potion designed to kill off any infection that may be settling in," Snape told him smoothly, and then handed another potion. "This one will begin to heal any nerve damage starting to occur. For it to work properly you will also need a salve."

"Oh. Joy," Harry muttered, taking the second potion. Two potions and a salve for his stupid hand…any other student would be more deserving of it than him. "Sir, there are other students who probably have been subjected to it, younger than me. They should get your potions, not me."

Surprisingly, the Potions Master did not sneer at him, or say anything scathing. Instead he just nodded, as if he expected that, and handed another potion to him. "This will kill any traces of Dark magic within the wound. It will not be pleasant, Potter, and it may hurt for several days. However, the Dark magic will undo the healing process, so it's best to take it."

"Oh. Yay," Harry muttered sarcastically, and gulped the oddly thick liquid down, and then gagged. Not only was it thick, but it tasted horrible, like charcoal or something similar. Spluttering over the taste of _that_, he looked at Snape. "You could have warned me it was horrible!"

"You would not have taken it otherwise," Snape told him without the slightest trace of a sneer. He frowned; this man was not the man he saw in Potions class. "It has some very…potent ingredients. It has to, to be able to destroy remnants of Dark magic. Your hand will heal, Potter, but the scar will remain. Scars from Dark curses do not fully leave the body."

_Great, now I'm stuck with an everlasting reminder of Umbridge. _"Would it work on the Dark Mark, Sir?" Harry asked before thinking about it, and then clamped his mouth shut. What was _wrong_ with him? Did he have a death wish? "Uh…forget I said that. Thanks for your help, Sir, I'll get out of your way now," Harry said hurriedly, and jumped up, intending of getting as far away as possible.

Before he could go anywhere, though, he heard the _click_ of a door being locked.

_Oh, no, he wouldn't…_Harry thought in horror as he grabbed the doorhandle. Sure enough, it was locked.

Slowly, Harry turned to face Snape. "Unlock the door."

"I cannot, Potter," Snape said. "We must have a…discussion."

"Let me out!" Harry exclaimed, feeling the beginnings of panic set into his stomach. What could Snape possibly want with him? Was he going to get his payback for looking through his memories? What was he going to do?

"Potter –"

"Don't call me Potter!" Harry practically screamed, suddenly feeling extremely angry. Angry at Snape, at those who lied, his parents, at the whole damn world! "Just…let me out, Snape, please."

"No," Snape told him simply. Harry glared at the man, but he seemed unaffected. "Why do you not wish to be called Potter?"

"Leave me alone."

He heard Snape sigh. "Mr Potter, believe it or not, but I am trying to –"

"Because I don't want to be one, are you happy now?" Harry yelled. "I don't want to be associated with a damn bully! I always thought of how awesome it was that people would say I'm _so much _like my father but now…now I want to be sick because I do _not _want to be like that man! I…I hate him!"

Harry shook his head angrily and sat down on the couch, mentally berating himself for saying anything. _I just yelled at Snape…I'm gonna be killed now, I bet. _Why had it been Snape, of all people, that found him? The anger had been bubbling up since he saw the memories, why had _Snape_ been the one to make it come out?

"You cannot hate him." Snape told him. "You did not know him. You cannot hate someone you do not know."

Harry laughed bitterly and then turned around to glare at Snape. "Following that train of logic, then you should not hate me for being his son, because I didn't know him," he said. "But you do hate me because of it. So why can't I hate him?"

He heard Snape sigh. "I do not hate you."

"Bullshit."

"Language," Snape admonished, but his tone was not as sharp as it normally would be. "I may not always get on with you Mr Po – Harry – but it certainly does not mean that I hate you, you foolish boy. If I truly hated you, would I be trying to drum Occlumency through that thick skull of yours? Would I have saved your life many times over the years?"

_More insults. Sounds like the Snape I know,_ Harry thought, but he couldn't deny the man had a point.

Still, Harry couldn't ignore the fact that he had been utterly horrible during classes. "And the insults, hm? What about them, Snape?"

Harry half expected him to get angry over the use of his last name, but he didn't. Instead, he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone walking over to him. "Think about it. There are many children of Death Eaters in my class. I could not be kind to you, could I? I have a reputation to uphold, after all."

Harry couldn't help but smile about that. He knew all about doing that, and using masks to hide how he really was.

"I am sure you understand what I am talking about," Snape continued to say. "After all, you do it too."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Before I continue on with the story, I'd just like to address a couple of issues that people have raised through the reviews. I wouldn't normally do this, but hey, this is the first multi-chapter story I've ever uploaded. It's only natural that I'd do things differently.**_

_**Okay, issue number one: short chapters. This story was originally going to be a one-shot when I wrote it. However, as it so often does, my writer's brain got away from me and it ended up being nearly eight thousand words. That seemed too long to be just a simple one-shot and I didn't feel comfortable just chopping it in half. So I looked through the story for what could be somewhat natural stopping points.**_

_**Issue number two: missing details during the conversation. There are some things I've left out of this story, such how the potion designed to remove dark magic would react with the Horcrux residing in Harry. I could have gone on write what would happen there, but I didn't. Years ago, my English teacher taught me a valuable lesson: don't reveal too much at once. Plus, leaving it open gives the opportunity for a sequel. I'm not saying that one is in the works – because it's not – but it's always a possibility.**_

_**And, hey, if any of you guys wish to write one based on my story – and I'm not saying that because I think I'm some awesome writer, but because I've felt the urge to read other people's stories when I've read them – that's perfectly fine. Though, if you do want to do that I do request that you send me a PM first.**_

_**Okay, now that that's all sorted out, on with the final chapter of this story! Hope you've enjoyed the ride, people.**_

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and plots belong to JK Rowling, not me.**_

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the man warily, unsure about where he was going with that. How could the man possibly know anything about how he feels, or how he acted?<p>

_This is not good. _"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry told him, deciding to attempt to bluff his way through the line of questioning.

"I think you do," Snape said, standing in front of him. "The way you are acting now is not the same way you act in my class, or within the hallways. I am not a stupid man, nor am I blind."

_Great._ Harry sighed; why had Snape, of all people, seen through his mask? "I…" he shook his head. "Well, you're acting different right now as well."

"Again, because we are not in class and because I am not surrounded by those who could very well be reporting back to their fathers, who, in turn, report to the Dark Lord," Snape said, his voice sounding slightly frustrated. "You are wearing a mask, no doubt brought on by the way you have been treated as a child."

_Wha…? _ Harry shook his head. Of course, his memories. Snape had seen them, and now he knew all about his home life. "So, you've finally seen that I'm not pampered, huh? That I'm not some arrogant little toe rag that lives to make your life hell?"

Snape had an odd look on his face, as if he had tasted something sour. "I…made a wrong assumption. For that, I am sorry."

Harry resisted the urge to laugh. Snape was actually _apologising_? Had the world turned upside down?!

"Even so, that does not change the fact that you act out in my class," Snape said sternly. "Every other teacher of yours has maintained that you are quiet and respectful. That is not the person I see in my classes every week."

_Yeah, because it's my fault,_ Harry thought, feeling a spike of anger. "You singled me out from day one, Snape! How was I supposed to act when you already made your mind up about me?"

"Taking your cues from others," Snape murmured softly. Harry looked at the man, wondering how in the world he understood it. "You thought I expected you to act that way, therefore you decided to show that I was right."

Harry shrugged. "No use trying to please someone who has already decided, so I may as well just act the way they expect and make everyone think the little Golden Gryffindor is acting the way he should be," Harry told him. "Draco does the same, you know."

The normally closed off man looked quite surprised at that revelation. "Draco Malfoy?" He clarified, even though Harry was sure Snape knew exactly who he meant. Harry nodded. "You two do not fight ordinarily, do you?"

"Nah, not really, but we're supposed to hate each other, so we act like we do," Harry told him. "There have been…times that we have had pleasant, even friendly, conversations. When we're alone, of course. He's not a bad guy, he's just dictated by what his father and others want," Harry told the man. He wasn't even sure why he was talking to Snape about it.

Snape didn't look surprised about that. "And who are _you_ dictated by?"

Harry shrugged. "The Dursley's, Dumbledore, Umbridge, you, Sirius, Remus…take your pick," he said. It was odd, but he was almost…_enjoying _talking to Snape. The world truly had fallen on its head. "No one sees me, they see who they want to see."

"Even your friends?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Ron wants someone who will slack off with him, Hermione wants someone to boss around and feel better than. I can fit both of those roles easily, especially the slacking off one. I wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley at school so I'm used to holding back," Harry admitted.

"Pott – Harry," Snape said in an oddly soft voice. Harry looked up at him. "You are not the person I thought you were. I was wrong to act as I have been. However, for appearance's sake, we need to continue to act as we do. You understand that, correct?"

Harry nodded and looked back down. That meant that the second he left the room, nice Snape would disappear and snarky Snape would come back. "Yeah. I do."

"However," Snape continued. "That does not mean that things should be that way in private. Do not hold back any longer. I class, yes, but for assignments and homework, always try your best, do you understand? Also, for the love of Merlin, think before you act!"

_Wait…is he actually concerned about me_? Harry thought, looking at him curiously. "Sorry, Sir, but why do you care?"

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry, Sir, but why do you care?<em>" It was a simple enough question, but as far as Severus was concerned, it had no simple answer. He'd experienced many surprises that day, all that had something to do with Potter…or Harry, as he would apparently preferred to be called.

Severus looked at the boy, who was currently focusing on the ground with a red flush creeping his way up his face. It seemed that he felt embarrassed about asking that question.

"Po – Harry," Severus corrected himself. Calling students by their first names was something that he generally did not do, but he was not willing to make the boy scream at him again. He clearly needed _someone_ to talk to. If it had to be Severus…then so be it. "There are things at work here that you do not understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, and then shook his head. His green eyes were dull. "Of course, keep things from me. _I'm _the one that crazy nutjob wants to kill, but no one can be bothered to tell me why!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. Well, that was unexpected. Of course the boy would be angry about being left out of everything. Severus couldn't exactly blame him; if the situations were reversed, he probably would be annoyed.

Still, Severus never would have yelled at someone, much less a professor, because of it. "Rest assured that my helping you has nothing to do with the Dark Lord," Severus told him. The boy just nodded, the attitude already gone. Severus wished he were so quiet in his classes; it would make things a _hell_ of a lot easier.

Of course, they both knew that was impossible, given the fact that everyone had decided how they should act towards each other…

Wondering if he really was crazy, Severus sighed. "Your mother was one of my closest friends growing up. I lived nearby, and came to know her, and her sister, quite well."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You knew Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes," Severus said, not bothering to hide his sneer at the name. "She was unpleasant even as a child. I did not know you had been placed with her. I do know, however, that your life would have been…difficult growing up with her."

The boy snorted. "That's an understatement," he muttered. Severus raised an eyebrow, wondering just how bad things were for the boy growing up. Clearly, his assumption that he was a pampered little prince was _way _off mark.

Severus looked at the boy standing in front of him, and was struck that he really was just a _boy_. Someone of his age should not be involved in the war; it was not fair on anyone. Severus couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He was not all too much older than Harry when he took the Dark Mark, something he was forced into doing. It damn near destroyed him.

_I will not let this boy become a pawn in Dumbledore's war_, Severus thought, suddenly determined to make up for his prior mistakes.

"I made a promise," Severus said slowly, wondering _why_ he was telling the boy this, "first to your mother and then to Dumbledore after…_it_…happened. A promise that I would protect you. And that is what I have done, and will continue to do."

He half expected Pott –_Harry,_ Severus mentally corrected, he'd have to get used to that if he didn't want the boy to yell again – to say something scathing about that, but he did not. Instead, he just nodded, as if he was not surprised by that bit of information.

"Draco said you've been trying to protect and help me," the boy admitted after several minutes of silence. _It seems Draco is more astute than I have realised_, Severus thought, feeling some pride about that. _And both are better actors than I knew. _

"Draco is right," Severus told him. "I will retract what I said yesterday. Your Occlumency lessons must continue, for the sake of us all."

Again, he expected the boy to say something about that, but he did not. Instead, he just nodded, but looked…worried about something. "Ah, Sir, the memories you saw…"

"I am aware of their meanings, just as you are aware of what mine mean. Rest assured it will not go past me," Severus assured him. Harry nodded, looking immensely relieved. "However, that does not mean you are off the hook. Things will change, Mr Potter. They will seem normal to those around you, but they _will_ change."

Harry looked at him and nodded. "Though, uh, Sir…I really don't want to be called Potter anymore."

"If not Potter, than what will your other professors call you?" Severus asked him with a raised eyebrow. Harry shrugged. It seemed that seeing his father as a bully affected him greatly. "We cannot do anything with Dolores around, so you are stuck with it for now."

Harry nodded again. "I understand," he said quietly. "Thank you, Sir. For…fixing my hand and…well, thanks."

Severus just gave him a curt nod. He was not one to go into details about his emotions and feelings. "Should you need my help, then you may come to my chambers. However, only if you have no other choice, and if you can do so without raising suspicions," Severus warned him.

"I understand," Harry repeated. "I should probably go…I bet they're wondering where I am…"

"That they are," Severus told him, his mind working quickly. He could not let Potter leave the room without having a cover story in place. "I should warn you, Dolores is on the warpath. Should she ask, should anyone ask, you have been ill and resting in my chambers. Considering that I am a Potions Master, and have an extensive background in Healing, coupled with the fact that you were last seen by me…it is not an unlikely story."

Harry gave him the slightest smile. "She'll go bonkers if she finds out you're lying, you know."

Severus could not exactly deny that. "Then she we will have to make sure she does not find out," Severus told him smoothly. Harry nodded and headed towards the door, but Severus called him back. "Harry…writing a letter to anyone while you are angry…it is a bad idea. Do not repeat the same mistakes that I have done."

Harry looked at him for long moment. "Understood, Professor," he said, and then disappeared from the room.

Once the boy was gone, Severus sunk down on the sofa. Would wonders ever cease…the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the Greasy Git of the Dungeons had just had a civilised, even friendly, conversation.

One night of revelations could certainly change many things.


End file.
